Harry's First Christmas
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Five year old Harry Snape is very happy to finally have a father and is looking forward to spending his first Christmas with him. However when he is practicing for his Nativity play, an older boy at church tells him that Santa Claus isn't real and so he winds up mailing himself to the North Pole to prove him wrong!
1. Chapter 1

Harry James Snape was a very happy and excited little boy. For not only was he a wizard, but he also had a new father and he was about to become a big brother in a few months, and he was going to star in the Nativity play at church as one of the shepherds. In fact he was so happy that he wasn't even sure what he was going to ask Santa for this Christmas this year.

He knew he wanted a baby brother, but there wasn't anything that Santa could do about that. For that part would be up to God. Although as he got back to the end of the line with his parents there was something that he had also wanted and he decided to bring it up with his parents. "Do you think that Santa could get me a puppy for Christmas?" he wondered as his mother and father exchanged glances with each other.

"I don't think so sweetheart." His mother told him while she glanced back down at him.

"Why not?" Harry whined.

"Because a puppy is a very big responsibility darling, and we've already got to commit to having a new baby in the house." She told him. Although Harry was certain that he could take care of it as well as help take care of his new baby brother or sister, he knew better than to argue with her. Especially since it was considered a sin, and he hated disobeying Jesus when it was so close to His birthday.

That's when all of a sudden he heard one of his favorite songs come on the radio. It was Jingle Bells by the new wizarding group The Dragons. His mother had fancied them especially the lead singer Aaron Parker and Harry really loved dancing to their music. In fact now that it was Christmas vacation his mother had scheduled to take him to their Christmas concert down at the Hightop Stadiun. When it eventually came time for his turn to sit on Santa's lap, he decided to ask him for some Power Rangers action figures and a new bicycle even though he really wished he could ask him for a puppy or even a dragon.

After they got back home Harry helped his mother bake some gingerbread cookies. After they were out of the oven and frosted and decorated, his father took him back out in the snow to play. Harry's father built a snowman while Harry laid down and made snow angels inside the fresh fallen snow, while opening his mouth and catching snowflakes on his tongue. After that they had a snowball fight before Snape pulled him around on his sled and then they went back inside the house to drink a cup of hot chocolate.

Later on that night after Harry was asleep, Snape went back out into the woods and chopped them a Christmas tree and even some firewood for their fireplace. Harry was very excited to see it the next morning and both of his parents had promised him that he could decorate it when they got back from church that afternoon. Harry put on his junior dress robes while his father put on his own dress robes and his mother put on a beautiful red Christmas dress before they got all bundled up.

Even though like Mary she was very heavy with child, Harry still thought that she looked beautiful. He also believed that even though he knew that she would love the new baby regardless of its gender, that she secretly wished that it was a girl so she could dress it up like her. Harry could hear the church bells ringing already as they started walking down the street. He loved how the chapel was decorated for Christmas.

After the priest shook their hands he offered to take their coats as they stepped inside the building. Harry's face lit up with excitement as he spotted the Christmas tree by the door. Although it was small he still thought it was beautiful. That's when all of a sudden he ran into another boy who would be playing Joseph in their Nativity play. Harry never said it aloud but he didn't like him very much. He was also very intimidating to him since he was so much taller, bigger, and older than Harry.

He had short black hair like Harry, big ears, light brown eyes, and freckles all over his cheeks. "Hullo Harry, have you been a good boy this year?" he asked him as Harry just simply narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.

"It isn't any of your business Jacob!" he snapped.

"You better watch out, otherwise your parents won't get you anything good for Christmas this year." He said.

"Yes they will, besides Santa knows that I've been good and I'm sure that he'll give me what I asked him for." Harry told him.

"Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me!" Jacob exclaimed. "Don't tell me that you _actually_ believe in that ridiculous fairytale!" he snapped. "I never did!"

"Santa's not a fairytale, he's real." Harry told him.

"C'mon Harry think about it, an old fat guy who visits all of the children of the world in one night? It's impossible!" Jacob told him when suddenly Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Shows what you know! You're just an old Scrooge Jacob Thomas and you're going to be on the naughty list for the rest of your life!" he told him before he turned around and ran out the door.

"Jacob!" his mother scolded. "I honestly don't understand you sometimes, Harry's just a little kid!" she told him as the boy hung his head guiltily and taking a deep breath sighed heavily.

Harry just continued running down the street all by himself. He had no idea where he was going, but he just had to find some way to prove to Jacob that Santa Claus was just as real as Jesus was. That's when all of a sudden he reached his doorstep and saw a package that one of the post office owls must have left for them.

That's when suddenly he got an idea because the box looked big enough for him to climb inside. He could mail himself to the North Pole. That would show Jacob! He decided then and there that he would become Santa's little helper. A proud grin stretched a crossed his face when he thought about how surprised he would be when he got more coal than any other boy or girl in the world.

 **End of Part One**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you, here's part two!_

Lily and Severus Snape decided to skip the church services that morning because all they cared about now was their son's safety. "I'm sorry but I have to agree with Harry, that Thomas boy is nothing but an old Scrooge! Ruining the secret of Santa to him and making him lose his Christmas spirit!" Lily exclaimed.

"I know Lily and I don't blame you, but you have to stop and think about what Jacob must be feeling. After all, I used to be like that before I married you." Snape told her.

"The only thing that I'm thinking about right now is the fact that my baby is out there all by himself." She told him.

"I know, and I'm just as worried about him as you are, but you just got to remember, miracles happen around Christmastime and I know that the Lord will be watching out for him." Snape said.

 _….._

Meanwhile as Harry was on his way to the North Pole Jacob was on his way home with his mother. "I am very disappointed in you Jacob! You shouldn't have acted like that towards Harry! Now his parents can't find him anywhere!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry Mother but I just wanted to protect him before he found out the truth! Just in case if he wished for his real father to come back, because you know how much he misses him." Jacob began before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "I never knew that he was going to run away like that, I just wanted to make him see the truth before it was too late." He explained.

"Listen Jacob, I know how much you miss your own father." His mother began.

"He shouldn't have just taken off on us like that!" Jacob yelled before she took a deep breath and continued on.

"But it isn't right that you took it out on Harry. Besides, Severus _is_ his real father now and he's really worried about him." She told him. "And if you don't get your act together and don't even attempt to make friends than you're never going to have any. You're a good boy Jacob, you've just got to remember that Christmas is the time for kindness and love as we celebrate God's greatest gift of all and appreciate what we have instead of what we don't." she told him before she turned around and walked away while a lone tear escaped Jacob's eye and rolled down his cheek.

 _…._

Before he knew it Harry tumbled out of the box inside Santa's Workshop on top of the mail pile. He came face to face with a group of elves. Except they didn't appear to be elves to him, instead they looked like regular girls and boys dressed in red and green outfits with pointed hats and shoes. "Whoa, kid where did you come from?" one of the boy elves asked him.

"My Mummy." Harry replied but he just simply shook his head at him while the bell on the top of his hat jingled.

"I didn't mean how you got here in the world," he began. "I meant what are you doing here in Santa's Workshop?" he questioned him as Harry grinned and slowly started getting to his feet.

"You mean this is it? I really made it to Santa's Workshop?" he asked him eagerly.

"Yes, but no children are supposed to be here." The elf told him.

"But what about you?" Harry asked him as the elf just simply scoffed at him.

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm nine hundred years old." He told him before he took a deep breath and sighed. "Look kid, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I better take you to the boss. He'll know what to do with you. What's your name anyway?" he asked him.

"Harry." He replied as the elf lifted him up into the air. "Who are you?" he asked him.

"Donnie." The elf told him as he set him back down on the ground.

"Cool! Just like Donatello!" Harry exclaimed as he took his hand and the elf led him down the hallway before halting in front of a huge green office door and wrapping his knuckles upon it. A few moments later the door opened and Harry tilted his head way back to stare into Santa's beautiful blue eyes. "Wow, you really do have rosy cheeks and everything!" he cried.

"Oh my, what are you doing here little boy?" Santa asked him.

"I'm afraid that we got a stowaway here Santa." Donnie told him.

"Oh I see, well where are your parents young one?" Santa asked as Harry glanced down at the ground. He hadn't thought about the fact that he would miss them so much.

"I_ I dunno. I'm sorry Santa, I didn't mean to run away! Please don't put me on the naughty list! I just wanted to prove that you were real!" Harry cried with a sniff as tears started spilling down his cheeks.

"I see." Santa began before he turned to glance down at the elf again. "Donnie, why don't you take a coffee break, I want to speak with this child alone." He told him.

"Finally, thanks sir!" Donnie exclaimed before he turned around and walked away as Harry sniffed and wiped his nose on the back of his sleeve before Santa knelt down in front of him.

"Now Harry, who told you I wasn't real?" he asked him.

"Jacob." Harry began. "And how do you know my name?" he questioned.

"Well I know when you are sleeping and I know when you're awake, so it shouldn't surprise you that I know your name Harry Snape. Anyway that explains it since he is on the naughty list. But please don't be too quick to judge him Harry. Jacob's been through a lot ever since his father left him." He explained as Harry shook his head suddenly feeling a sense of guilt overcome him.

"I didn't know that." He told him.

"You never really know what's going on inside a person's life just by looking at them. You've really got to talk to them first to figure out who they really are. Let me ask you something Harry, do you know the true reason that we celebrate Christmas?" he asked him as Harry nodded.

"Because it's when Jesus was born." He replied.

"Exactly. And not everybody believes in Him either. That's why you just have to have faith and always stand up for what you believe in no matter what anyone else tells you. If you really believe in me you don't have to prove anything to anyone because I am real to you. Do you understand little one?" he asked him as Harry nodded.

"I think so." He replied.

"Good, then I best wake you up now so you can get back to your family where you belong." Santa told him.

"Do you mean that this all has just been a dream?" Harry asked him with disbelief.

"Yes Harry, and your mother should be waking you up any moment now to take you to church. Behave yourself and remember what I said." Santa told him before he removed some sparkling magical dust out of his pocket and blew it inside his face before Harry slowly disappeared.

 **Stay Tuned for The Conclusion,..**


	3. Chapter 3

"Harry darling, it's time to wake up sweetheart." His mother whispered softly while she sat down beside him and started gently shaking him awake. "It's time for us to get ready for church." She told him as Harry slowly opened his eyes and realized that he was back inside his bedroom.

"Alright Mummy, I'll be up in a few minutes." He told her sleepily with a yawn as she smiled down at him and leaned over to plant a kiss upon his forehead.

"Alright darling, just don't be too long. We don't want to be late." She told him before she stood back up and walked out of the room.

 _…_

Once Harry got to church he found Jacob and threw his little arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "What's this for?" Jacob asked him suddenly feeling very taken aback before Harry broke it and simply just grinned at him.

"I just thought you could use it. After all, it is Christmas." He told him.

"Uh gee,.." Jacob began. "thanks." He told him while the church bells continued ringing and Harry went to go find a seat with his parents. Snape hoisted him up onto his lap and kissed the top of his head while everyone continued filing into the room. Then suddenly the priest got to the front of the room and faced the crowd.

"Good morning!" he exclaimed.

"Good morning!" they echoed back at him.

"Welcome to the house of the Lord." He said as bunch of them nodded their heads and shouted "Amen!" back at him. "Before we get started with this morning's service, I just wanted to say that we are privileged to have some very special guests with us this morning before he turned his head and nodded it gesturing towards the doors where a bunch of gasps broke throughout the room as four young boys stepped through it.

One of them had short brown hair and baby blue eyes, another one had blonde hair and greyish blue eyes, then one had short black hair, dark eyes, and a rather long pointed nose, and the final one had short blonde hair and dark blue eyes. The one with brown hair stopped in front of the pew that Harry was sitting in and smiled at him as Lily's mouth gaped open.

"Well hullo there, you must be Harry Potter. I've heard so much about you from my friend Rickie. Nice to meet you," he began before he took Lily's hand and kissed the back of it. "I'm Aaron." He said.

"And I'm happy!" she said as he just simply grinned down at her and chuckled.

"C'mon lover boy, we've got a job to do remember!?" the blonde haired blue greyish eyed boy told him as he came up from behind him and started tugging back on his arm.

"Wow Derek, I never thought I'd hear that coming from you." Aaron told him as he turned to look back over his shoulder and grinned before turning around and walking up to the front of the room. "And a one and a two and a one two three four." He began as Harry quickly leapt off his father's lap and followed the rest of the children to the back of the room.

"Ooh,.. ooh, ooh ah,.." they harmonized together.

"Ooh away in a manager no crib for a bed, the little Lord Jesus laid down His sweet head!" Aaron sung.

"Ooh the stars in the sky shown down where He lay, yeah the little Lord Jesus asleep in the hay!" (Rickie) the short dark haired boy sang as Jacob and another young girl started walking down the aisle together wearing long dark robes. Jacob carried a cane inside the palm of his right hand while the girl carried a baby doll wrapped up in a blanket.

"Ooh,.. the cattle are lowing, the baby awakes." The boys sang together as the two children walked up to the front of the room together and the girl laid the doll down inside a fake manger and the two of them knelt down on either side of it. "But the little Lord Jesus, no crying He makes!" they sung as another little girl dressed as an angel walked to the front of the room and stood behind the manger and faced the crowd.

"I love the Lord Jesus, look down from the sky, and stay by my cradle till morning is nigh!" Rickie sung.

"Be near me Lord Jesus, I ask thee to stay, close by me forever and love me I pray! Bless all the dear children in thy tender care, and take us to Heaven to live with thee there!" they chorused together.

"Ooh away in a manger no crib for a bed, the little Lord Jesus lays down His sweet head." Aaron finished before everyone applauded while the three kings walked up to the front of the room and knelt down beside the manager with their three gifts of gold, frankincense, and myrrh. "And Mary gave birth to her firstborn Son and wrapped Him up in swaddling clothes and laid Him in a manger." Aaron said.

"And all of the angels started singing praises to Him. Glory to God in the highest and peace on earth good will to men." Rickie said when all of a sudden Harry and the other shepherds started walking towards the manager before the priest motioned for everyone in the pews to stand up as they began to sing.

"Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn King! Peace on earth, and mercy mild, God and sinners reconciled! Joyful all ye nations rise, join the triumphs of the skies! With angelic hosts proclaim, Christ is born in Bethlehem! Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the newborn King!" As Harry knelt down with the other shepherds he turned to look back at his parents and grinned as his father winked at him before the entire room erupted with applause.

 **I wish you a joyous and blessed holiday season, merry Christmas one and all!**

 **By the way be sure to keep an eye out for Harry's Happy New Year coming out soon after Christmas!**


End file.
